Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) devices are a type of flat panel display devices, which have been increasingly and widely used due to advantages such as a small size, low radiation, and low power consumption and so on.
With continuous development of liquid crystal display devices, requirements on image quality of a display panel are higher and higher. Currently, a fabricated display panel has a problem of light leakage in a dark state, and the light leakage in the dark state affects the image quality of the display panel.
The light leakage in the dark state of the display panel is generally divided into a mechanical light leakage and a pixel light leakage. In order to reduce the light leakage in the dark state, at present the mechanical light leakage is generally reduced by adjusting a mechanical film material or structure; but currently there is no good way to reduce the pixel light leakage.
Existing display panels have a problem of light leakage in the dark state, and the image quality of the display panels is poor.